Estelle La'May's Selection
by ElsaAriel
Summary: Estelle La'May runs her own Selection. With her father on his death bed, and her mother passed away, Estelle makes all the rules. She controls her own Selection. Estelle didn't want one in the first place, but her threatening power-hungry cousin wanted to take over makes her do it. 35 boys, 1 crown. Who will will Estelle La'May's heart. Will anyone win this girl's heart at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! So I am very excited for Cass Heir, and here's a fanfict. This is in older times, so it's suppose to be like old Englandish. This has no relation with Maxon and America, sorry. Just Estelle La'May, and her selection.**

Estelle walk her beautiful castle of a home. Her selection begun today, and she was anything but excited for it. The thought of it made her sick. No of these boy would know who she was. They had just most likely seen her on some new cast, and though her pretty, or maybe they were waiting to get there greedy hands on the throne and money. Estelle did not like power hungry people.

She did not smile as the boy entered the palace. She wore a long, light blue princess gown. It was a sweetheart neckline and was sleeveless. It had a couple of crystals on it. Estelle loved this dress very much. It went with her icy blue eyes, pale skin, and white-blonde hair. Estelle was not short, but not tall. She was 5'5 at 125 pounds. She had weighted herself this morning, and had measured herself.

Estelle refused to let maids dress her, she hoped to get rid of maids. The only things was is that they were given jobs to people who needed them, but beside that, Estelle thought people could be capable for themselves. All people have hands, was she correct?

Many of the boys smiled at her as they waked in. Estelle kept a straight face and barley acknowledged them. She knew she was one of the most hated princess. It bothered her very much. She kept a straight face a lot. People thought she was a heartless, cruel person and would be a heartless, cruel ruler. When, in fact, Estelle La'May had one of the biggest hearts.

Estelle had many goals as queen. She wanted so many things. Most which were not for her. She wanted things to be fair, people not to stave, the world to just simply be a better place. Estelle knew that most of these wishes, would, for the most part, not come true.

The doors closed as the last boy entered. Estelle was 16, almost 17. She would take the throne soon. Her mother had past away at her birth, which her father and cousin had always blamed her for. Estelle had no brother or sister. Her father was deathly ill, and lying on his death bed at the moment. Estelle was not ready to take the crown. She didn't want to be married, and she knew her cousin, Alaxer was ready to steal the throne into his evil hands. Estelle would not allow that to happen. Which is the whole reason she was going through this in the first place.

Estelle held her hands in front of her as a man announced that all rules will be made by Estelle and at any time. That Estelle, since she had no parents. Or was considered so, with her father lying on his death bed, she would be controlling her own Selection. The Selection of Estelle La'May was to start now. 35 boys, one crown. Who will win over Estelle La'May's heart? Will anyone at all?


	2. Chapter 2

**So, there were some questions. I will answer. Sorry for my spelling errors.**

**If she is one of the most hated princess, why are they smiling at her.**

**A- Some of the boys are because**

**1. they want to win for**

** money**

** power**

**2. they don't believe she is all bad. **

**What I mean is, Estelle keeps a serious face and doesn't smile a whole lot on camera. People think she is cruel and heartless, because she can't manage a smile. Estelle is really a nice and sweet person deep down though. You just have to find it. Estelle never smiles. Ever. So people assume that Estelle is cruel and heartless, because she can't crack a smile. Estelle feels like none of they boy do, or will ever understand that she is a nice person. Estelle is very emotional, just not up close. You have to dig down deep to get to know her.  
><strong>

**If Alaxer is forcing her to do this, why does she make the rules?**

**A- Alaxer is not actually forcing her. He is cruel and mean, and wants to take the kingdom. Alaxer is threatening to, unless Estelle gets married and becomes queen. So, Estelle isn't actually being forced, she just doesn't want her cruel cousin to be king. **

**Hope I cleared everything up!**

Estelle would first sit and have a ten minute conversation with everyone of the boys. This would take a while, but was needed. She smiled as the first boy walked up. He smiled back. He had black, smooth hair and was a bit taller than Estelle herself. He was pretty bony and small. He had bright green eyes, with a ring of yellow.

"Jarlson Landlaid."

Jalson was not a name that appealed to Estelle. Estelle smiled, a fake one. She was not quite in the mood for this right now. Though Estelle's father treated her poorly and harshly, he was her father. Estelle's only person left in her little family. Jarlson explained what he liked.

"My favorite color is red. I like summer. Um, I'm from caste 2."

Estelle had lost interest in this man. Her favorite color was blue, she liked the winter. Estelle had to be from caste 1, because she was a princess. The man had seemed to pick up in Estelle's lost of interest. He simply nodded, and she felt bad. It had been a total of 3 minutes she had been with this man. She was going to get rid of him, he was boring for her taste and had nothing in common with her.

The next boy caught Estelle's interest. He had choppy white-blonde hair, that fell wildly. He had blue green eyes. He basically looked like a boy version of herself, Estelle realized. The boy smirked as he sat down. He was what looked like a foot taller than Estelle, so he was tall.

"Dustin Winter." He announced his name.

Estelle stared in amazement at how much she instantly liked this boy. She let go of it. Dustin sat there. Estelle sat.

"Well, seeming on what I heard the other guy say. My favorite color is blue. I like winter. I'm from caste 4."

Estelle treated him like any other. She said not a single word. "Come on." The boy said, "Can't I know a little about you. Besides what you look like?"

Estelle gave up. "My favorite color is blue. I like winter. I'm from caste one." Estelle answered. The boy's smiled widened.

"That sounds pretty much like what I just said." Dustin smirked.

Estelle noticed that his time was up. "Your times up." She informed him. "Well that's to bad." Dustin stood up and left the room. Estelle listened to the rest of the boys. None of them caught her attention as much as Dustin had. He hadn't said much, but how confusing was it that he had all the same answers, besides caste, as Estelle? Estelle spent the rest of her day worrying.

She wasn't sure how. Estelle just couldn't get it out of her mind. The same answers. It could just be a coincidence. Or it could be that he studied her. Estelle shook her head. She needed to stop being so paranoid.


End file.
